Their Anger Upon You
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Well isn't this interesting. Carmen, Tee and Lily have been invited to a party, but there's someone who wants Carmen there for a really special reason. find out what happens when the three friends go to a party with a 4th party... geddit? Iced Earth lyrics though.


**bored bored bored... weekend... nothing comes to mind... can't be bothered... here's the fanfic... I got the title from an Iced Earth song lyrics...**

"OK, Lily just remember this party's going to have a lot of people in it." Carmen said to Lily as they walked down the streets.

"Whose party is it again?" Lily asked blindly.

"Oh, it's Katie Amie's older sister's. The one who's about 18 years old or something."

"Really? I heard she was a proper slag," said Lily. "Katie and her sister; they're always hanging around with the boys."

"I don't care," said Carmen. "Their parties are OK, since about everyone in the class is talking about them."

"Yeah I guess so."

The two girls were going to the corner shop. When they went in, they saw Tee Taylor and a classmate of her's. "Tee, why are you still in your school clothes?" asked Carmen. "I thought you wanted to come with us."

Tee saw Carmen and Lily dressed in indulgent clothes. "Oh, I totally forgot about that. I should go home and get changed."

"Are you coming too?" Lily asked Tee's friend, who was a small nervy girl with glasses that looked too big for her. "_She's a wimp_," thought Lily. "_She's definitely not coming_."

"Yeah sure," said the girl, smiling. "I'm Ellen, by the way."

_"Stupid name_," thought Carmen and Lily. Out loud, they said "OK, let's look around."

So it was Friday evening, and 3 girls from Elm Tree were going to a highly anticipated party. Tee went home to change, while Carmen, Lily and Ellen walked around the shop.

"Ellen," said Carmen. "We're gonna go to the party now, are you OK on your own?"

"Yeah," said Ellen timidly as the two girls left.

"Do you know those girls?" A boy said to Ellen.

"Sort of," she replied. "I think I know one of them more than the other..."

* * *

Carmen knocked on the door of Katie Amie's house. An older girl, Katie's sister Jamie opened.

"Oh hi, you two. I guess you're friends of Katie's. Come in, she's here with the others, is anyone else with you?"

"Yeah," Carmen. "We've got two other girls coming; one is at home getting changed and the other's just at the shop. They should be here soon."

"OK," said Jamie. "Well, when they come, you open the door for them, I'm just going to be with my crew."

Carmen and Lily went inside and looked around the house, which they'd never been to before. There was a lot of conversations happening at once. Jamie went upstairs to join her "crew" of older people, probably doing older stuff like drinking and those sort of things.

"OK, let's find Katie now," said Lily.

That wasn't hard to do, because they saw Katie in the main room with a lot of other people, especially boys. "Oh hi Carm and Lily!" she called when they entered the room. "Where's Tee? You're always with her."

"Oh, well she's just getting changed now, she was still in her school clothes when we saw her," said Carmen.

"Oh OK said Katie. "Well, enjoy the party, it finishes at 10PM." Lily looked at her watch. it was only 5PM. 5 more hours to stay here. "But Mike said we have to be back by 7."

"Forget that," said Carmen. "The Dumping Ground is so boring. Let's stay for long."

"Oh alright," said Lily.

One of the boys turned to Carmen. He looked a bit older than her. "Oh yeah you go that care home don't you? What a dump."

"Um, actually it's quite OK," broke in Lily. "I bet you've never seen it, I bet it's better than that place you live."

"Lily!" said Carmen. "Just ignore her," she said to the boy. "You're right; it is a dump. I'd much rather live here."

* * *

"Well, I'm going to the party," said Tee to Johnny.

"What have I told you about parties and Year 12 boys?" Johnny reminded Tee.

"I don't care," replied Tee. "I'm in secondary school if you hadn't noticed. And anyway Katie's sister isn't even in Year 12. She's even older than that!"

"Katie Amie? I don't believe it, her and her sister are quite infamous... I feel sorry for you, you're going to their house."

"Well i'm good friends with Katie. i don't even know her sister that much. Bye!" With that, she left her room and went downstairs, about to leave to go to her friend's sister's party.

* * *

Tee was out on the streets and noticed it was quite bright outside, despite it being 5:30PM. As she continued down the long road, she saw two people ahead of her chatting. After a while, the taller figure—a boy—left the other and ran straight ahead. Tee just continued ahead too, overtaking the girl, when the girl said: "Tee! I thought you were already at the party."

Tee turned and saw that it was a girl who put on make up very incorrectly, and her hair had thick yellow highlights wedged in. Her dress was a bit flashy, just as if she were about to go to a party, which, of course, she was.

"Ellen? Wow, you look so different. You've taken off your glasses and have make up on. Wow."

"Yeah I know," Ellen replied, smiling. "It took me about an hour to put all this on haha."

"OK, let's go. It's boring out here."

So the two chums went to the party.

* * *

Carmen and Lily opened the door to see two girls, Tee and Ellen.

"Wow Ellen!" said Carmen. "I didn't know you were cool!"

"I'm cooler than you," said Ellen. "Now let's party."

Everyone in the house partied until they got tired. It was about 7PM.

"I want to go home now," said Carmen. "I'm so tireeeed."

"I'm not," said Ellen. "Come, let's party."

"Oh, I can't be bothered. Let's go home," said Tee. She dragged Lily out of the house. "Ellen, make sure Carmen gets home safe, yeah?"

"Yeah," replied Ellen.

* * *

"OK, what have you two done with Carmen?" Mike glared at Lily an d Tee with fire in his eyes.

"I don't know!" shouted Lily. "Ellen said she would bring her home but it's 8PM now!"

"Ellen what?" said Gina.

"Her name's Ellen Clayton," said Tee. "She's in my class."

Gina started whispering to Mike.

"Wow, I wonder what Ellen and Carmen are doing together, naughties," said Elektra, giggling.

* * *

Tee called Ellen on her phone. "What have you done with Carmen?" she shouted.

"Erm.." said Ellen, hesitating. "she told me she wanted to go back on her own."

"Where is my best friend?" shouted Lily.

"I don't know!" shouted Ellen.

Tee and Carmen hear something in the background. "Help me Tee. Help me Lily!"

Tee and Lily rushed to Mike and told them what they heard.

"Right," he said. "We need to get the police straight over to Ellen's house. I know what's going on."

* * *

The police, along with Tee, Lily, Mike and Gina went to Ellen's house. The police kicked open the door and saw in the living room Carmen tied up, and Ellen hiding in the corner with another boy.

"I saw him before!" said Tee. "When I was about to go the party, I saw Ellen talking to him and he ran off."

"I know what's going on," said Mike. "In Carmen's file, it said that in her old care home she ha a feud between the Clayton brother and sisters."

"Yes!" said Carmen. "I totally forgot about that! That's why I didn't recognise Ellen today. She told her brother to kidnap me in the party."

"But why?" asked Lily. "Why does Ellen hate you?"

"Because when we I was 7 years old and Carmen was 9," explained Ellen. "Carmen was going to get fostered but I ruined it for her and Carmen got moved to your care home. I was so jealous because I wanted to go to a new care home, and so did my brother, Andrew. And when we heard that she was going to the party, we decided to kidnap her."

"Stupid girl!" shouted Tee. "You hurt out friend!" she yelled at Andrew and Ellen.

"Tee will never be your friend again," said Lily to Ellen.

"It doesn't matter," said the police. "Because Ellen and Andrew are getting arrested." He untied Carmen. "You can ll go home, well talk to you tomorrow."

So they all went home while the Clayton siblings got arrested.

"How was it like getting kidnapped?" asked Harry.

"It was quite fun," said Carmen. "The danger... and after a good party too."

"You're weird," said Faith.

"Just because you've never been kidnapped," said Lily, in defence.

"You guys are stupid," said Frank. "Actually liking being kidnapped.

"Shut up," said Tyler. "I thought it would have been cool to get taken away."

"And I did warn you about parties," said Johnny. "But no you never listened."

"Hey!" aid Tee. "If I never went to the party, then Lily might have got kidnapped too, and we would never see them again! So I'm glad that I went!"

"True," said Lily.

There was a knock on the door. Jody opened it and was frightened to see Katie's sister Jamie, looking very menacing so Jody got scared, thinking she was about to be kidnapped.

"What?" said Jamie. "All I came to do was bring back Carmen's phone, she left it in my party and my parents found it on their bed."

Everyone turned to Carmen. "What were you doing on their bed, Carmen?" Elektra asked.

Carmen stayed silent but suddenly she ended up saying, "OK fine, you know that boy called Roger in my class? Well we had a full on snogging session on the bed!" But she stopped when she realised that everyone had heard her secret. They all laughed at her.

"Ew you dirty girl," commented Faith.

"Haha it was so fun!" Carmen said.

"Yeah it is," said Jamie. "Guess what? You're all invited for my next party!"

"WOOP!" everyone cheered, including Mike and Gina.

**Sorry it's a bit sloppy, but I was meant to have submitted this last week. I wrote it on 27th January, 1st February and 3rd February.**


End file.
